April 2018
This page has the information about a series of events held during in celebration of the coming of Spring! From March 30th through the whole of April, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Spring type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to become friends with during this month! April_2018_FloweringFriends.png April_2018_PetalPeryton.png April_2018_HappyEaster_Sale.png WE_PaintedParty_Popup.png Arena_CedarWaxwing_Popup.png LB_SpringSaplings_Popup.png April_2018_RuneRaven_Popup.png Arena_Springbok_Popup.png SA_Wildflowers_Popup.png April_2018_Hoppulence_Popup.png LB_PrettyPuddles_Popup.png April_2018_Sale_Adv_Popup.png April_2018_2xBuckBlossoms.png April_2018_MayDay_Sale.png Arena_BlossomPossum_Popup.png April_2018_BuckBrush_Prize.png April_2018_BuckBrush_Prize2.png April_2018_FloweringFawn_Prize.png April_2018_FloweringFawn_Prize2.png April_2018_PetalPeryton_Prize.png April_2018_PetalPeryton_Prize2.png April_2018_PetalPeryton_Prize3.png ---- The following list of events/goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Tidesdale Win a Tidesdale in the Colosseum (from Mar 30th, until May 1st) (re-issue): *By earning a Streak Grand Prize of 305 ?''. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . '''Flowering Fawn' Win a Flowering Fawn by collecting Fawn Flowers until May 1st: *By completing the Flowering Fawn Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . Strands of Spring Decorate with a Strands of Spring during the series of events: *Purchase at the market to earn 64 Fawn Flowers from it every 8 hours until May 1st! Buck Brush Win a Buck Brush by collecting Buck Blossoms until May 1st: *By completing the Buck Brush Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . Seasonal Spring Decorate with a Seasonal Spring during the series of events: *Purchase at the market to earn 64 Buck Blossoms from it every 8 hours until until May 1st! Budding Basin Treat your Spring type animals to their very own Budding Basin habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500,000 during the series of events and onward. **Limited to one per account. Petal Peryton Win a Petal Peryton until May 1st: *By completing Petal Peryton Goal Line **Collect (and hatch) all the springtime spirits: Painted Pony, Hornflower, Dogwood, and Waterdog from this month's events. Painted Turtle Get a Painted Turtle until Apr 6th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . Happy Easter Sale *Started Mar 30th, and ran until Apr 3rd. Painted Party World Event *Started Mar 30th. *Treat your Dark, Fire, and Nature type animals to a Painted Park habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Painted Party World Event. Cedar Waxwing Arena Tournament *Started Apr 3rd. Spring Saplings Leaderboard Event *Started Apr 6th. *Treat 5 of your Dark and Nature type animals to the Aromatic Orchard habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 during this event. Rune Raven: Limited Offer Get the new Rune Raven : *On Sale for 600 until Apr 17th! Croakus Get a Croakus until Apr 17th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Water types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . Springbok Arena Tournament *Started Apr 13th. Cactus Coney Get a Cactus Coney : a new Common animal, required during the Wildflowers Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Wildflowers Storybook Adventure *Started Apr 13th. *Treat your Electric, Dark, and Water type animals to a Wild Garden habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 during this event. Spring Showers Get a Drizzly Bear until Apr 27th (re-issued): *Complete the Spring Showers Goal Line: **By breeding a Phlox Fox with a Hornflower. Hoppulence: Limited Offer Get the new Hoppulence : *On Sale for 1,000 from Apr 23rd to Apr 24th! Pretty Puddles Leaderboard Event *Started Apr 24th. *Treat 5 of your Water, and Nature type animals to the Lilypad Pond habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 during this event. Showery Sprite Get a Showery Sprite until May 1st: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Dark types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . May Day Sale *Started Apr 27th, and ran until May 4th. Blossom Possum Arena Tournament *Started Apr 27th. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= Get an Onyx Direwolf : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Twilight Troll : *On Sale for 170 , in addition to usual availability! |-| Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Growvine : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Snapdragon : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- Get an Aquaconda : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Dandelion : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Magma Mouse : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Pigmy : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Cuckoonut : *On Sale for 140 ! ---- Get a Ground Hound : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get an Electric Elk : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Steel Woolly Mammoth : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Comet Cougar : *On Sale for 100 ! |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Phoney Pony : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get an Emerald Pony : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Spring Equifox : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get an Ozcelot : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Deerthy : * ---- Get a Hotter Otter : * ---- Get a Flowler : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get an Athletigator : * ---- Get a Rainbow Raven : * ---- Get a Petal Peacock : * ---- Get a Monarchy : * ---- Get a Valiant Lion : * ---- Get a Hercules : * ---- Get a Dumbledog : * ---- Get a Jasmine Jaguar : * ---- Get a Marigoat : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Poppy Puppy : * : and gives 2,000 ! Notes *There are no Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale during . *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. **'Happy Easter Sale' **'May Day Sale' Category:Gameplay